1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converter which supplies power to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-069762 discloses a motor drive device which includes a leak current reduction filter. In the motor drive device, common mode choke coils are connected between an inverter and an electrical device. In addition, ends of series-connected bodies of capacitors and resistors are connected to lines, respectively, between the common mode choke coils and the electrical device, and the other ends of the series-connected bodies are commonly connected. In addition, on the output side of the power converter provided is the leak current reduction filter in which the commonly-connected other ends of the series-connected bodies are connected to a virtual ground potential portion having a potential equivalent to the ground potential for frequency components higher than that of an inputted alternating-current power source.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 09-084357 discloses a motor drive device which includes a filter circuit for a PWM inverter. The motor drive device includes a common mode reactor inserted between the PWM inverter and an alternating-current motor which is driven by the inverter, a three-phase star-connected reactor connected to a connection point between the common mode reactor and the alternating-current motor, and a capacitor which grounds the neutral point of the reactor.